cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Second Charter of United Sovereign Nations
Charter of the United Sovereign Nations We, the brothers of the United Sovereign Nations, hereby draft this Charter to provide a constant and secure alliance for the membership, quality and freely elected leadership, and a strong and growing member base. Article One: Government Section I: The Alliance Council The Alliance Council is the executive body of government within the United Sovereign Nations. The Alliance Council is elected once every two months by a majority vote by the General Assembly. The Alliance Council will always consist of three members who shall vote and use a majority process to settle matters. Any and all Alliance Council rulings will be subject to veto by a 5/7 Senate majority, or a 4/5 High Council majority. Any Alliance Council member may abstain from any vote if they chose to do so. Section II: The High Council The High Council is to consist of the four Ministers and the Security General, each of which is elected to office by a majority vote of the General Assembly for terms lasting no longer than two months. The Ministers represent different branches or offices of the alliance. The High Council positions are as follows: *Minster of Economics The Minister of Economics is responsible for all tasks and events regarding money matters in the alliance. He shall regulate alliance banks, oversee aid, and look out for the upkeep of member financial nations. *Minister of the Interior The Minister of the Interior is responsible for internal affairs of the alliance membership. The Minister of the Interior shall make sure members are informed by releasing information onto the boards about game matters as a whole, update news reports, and answer member questions and receive member complaints and comments, as well as ensuring the High Council takes these concerns into decision. *Minister of Foreign Affairs The Minister of Foreign Affairs is responsible for the public image and documentation of the alliance as a whole. The Minister of Foreign Affairs shall deal with the day-to-day issues of other alliances in relation to the United Sovereign Nations that do not require the attention of the Alliance Council, High Council and Senate, answer questions to the alliance, and assign ambassadors to other alliances to represent the United Sovereign Nations. *Minister of Recruitment The Minister of Recruitment is the chief of all recruiting matters of the alliance. The Minister of Recruitment shall coordinate widespread recruiting programs, assign recruiting positions to members, answer the questions of potential recruits, as well as be responsible for applicant nation background checks. *Security General The Security General will oversee any and all military action. Nations are not to involve themselves in armed conflict, whether it be offensive/opportunistic in nature or in the defense of another member nation, without the consent of the Security General. The Security General will be responsible for organizing the armed forces of the alliance into a single, cohesive unit. *Clause A: The High Council may veto the decisions of the Alliance Council with a 4/5 vote. Alternatively, Ministers of the High council are permitted to abstain if so desired. *Clause B: Ministers of the High Council may appoint deputies to assist with the duties of their office, but are not required to. Such appointees are not afforded the veto power granted by Section II, Clause A. Section III: The Senate The Senate is to be made up of seven members, elected once monthly by a majority vote of the General Assembly. The Senate shall serve as the primary decision-making body concerning day-to-day affairs of the alliance. They address the needs and concerns of all member states. *Clause A: The Senate can overrule decisions of the Alliance Council with a 5/7 vote. *Clause B: The Senate will act as the judiciary power of the alliance in regards to any member state that violates any alliance law, policy, or this Charter. In cases where the Senate is unable to come to a decision, the assistance of the High Council and Alliance Council may be requested. If this happens then it must pass by a 6/8 collective majority to pass. Section IV: The General Assembly The General Assembly is the collection of all member states of the United Sovereign Nations. All members are guaranteed freedom from penalty unless found guilty of crimes or treason. Additionally, the government of each member state is permitted freedom of speech and expression, unless such freedom would, in the opinion of a government official, be harmful to the alliance as a whole. All member states are given the right to vote and run for government office, as well as lobby comments to the Senate for further discussion. Section V: Impeachment Provision Any member of the government of the United Sovereign Nations may be impeached and removed from office by either of the following methods: *70% majority of the General Assembly *5/7 vote of the Senate *4/5 vote of the High Council *Unanimous agreement of the Alliance Council Section VI: Closing Unexpected Vacancies In the event of a resignation or other sudden vacancy in a government position, the following procedure shall apply to each body respectively: *Vacancy in the Senate: Appointment by unanimous vote of the Alliance Council, 4/5 agreement of the High Council, and 4/5 of the Senate *Vacancy in the High Council: Appointment by unanimous vote of the Alliance Council, 3/4 agreement of the remaining High Council Ministers. *Vacancy in the Alliance Council: Appointment by unanimous consent of both the Senate and High Council Ministers Any condition where the above requirements can not be met should leave the elected seat vacant until the expiration of the resigned-member’s term. Article Two: Military Structure All member-states are expected to be willing to take up arms against any and all threats to the well being or sovereignty of the alliance or any of its members. A: Offensive Action No member-state of the United Sovereign Nations may engage in an offensive war, even if in defense of another member, without the direct consent of the Security General or an appointed assistant. Members responsible for declarations of opportunistic or otherwise aggressive wars without the consent of the Security General shall, for the purposes of retaliation against said member, automatically have their membership nullified by this Charter. Aid to such nullified members shall not be granted, and a return to full membership shall not be permitted until the expiration of all wars associated with the nullified member's initial act. Any actions taken by the defenders of such a war shall be permitted, including the enlisting of allies. Members aiding the nullified member may face trial, an order to pay reparations, and potentially expulsion if under conditions deemed necessary by the Senate. B.United Sovereign Nations’ Police Department The Police Department shall run daily checks on all members’ wars. They shall report any findings to the Security General for further orders. C.Reparations Any member-state of the United Sovereign Nations has the right to receive reparations from any aggressor. These will be taken on a case-by-case basis taking into account nation strength, losses, and any other factor deemed relevant by the elected government of this alliance. Article Three: Membership Nations aspiring to membership in the United Sovereign Nations must file a Writ of Application or similar at the Reception Center stating their nation’s name, ruler, natural resources, nation strength, trade-team color, and any previous alliance affiliation. If applicable, the name of any recruiter involved is greatly appreciated. Additionally, full disclosure of any recent (non-expired) military conflicts, whether they be the responsibility of the applying nation or that of another party. Failure to comply may result in applicant denial. *Clause A: In order to preserve the safety of all member nations, as well as the alliance's stance of neutrality, in the case of an applicant-nation having been involved in war (or multiple), the applicant-nation shall be presumed to carry full responsibility for the conflict(s) unless evidence is presented, and validated by the Minister of Recruiting, that said conflict(s) is(are) not due to the applicant-nation's neglect or abuse. In such cases, only with approval of the Minister of Recruitment, full membership may be granted. Additionally, applicant-nations must fill out a short questionnaire, if asked by a member of the Recruiting Department to do so. Once admitted into the United Sovereign Nations, a member-state may not be expelled unless a trial is held in a Senate session. Article Four: International Diplomacy The United Sovereign Nations shall stay independent of matters of inter-alliance quarreling that does not directly pertain to it, its members, or its allies. Article Five: Amending or Otherwise Changing this Charter Amendments may be may be suggested at any time by any member of the alliance. For such suggestions to take effect, they must pass with a 3/4 majority among all governing bodies. Category:Alliance charters Category:United Sovereign Nations